Child Prey
by MimicTanooki
Summary: AUish. In the village Sasuke resides in, random children appear to be rapidly dying...MURDERED...And the twisted killer whom Sasuke suspects is the one who is making romantic advances to him which he can't help but return...some yaoi.
1. Dying a Child

Child Prey   
A/N: Ooooh, why hello there my pretties! smiles and pretends like shes been a good authoress with regular updates I'm here to plague the internet with yet another story – this time a wretched mystery story! Well…RomanceDramaAngstMysterySuspenseTragedy fic. Yeah…hehe….Well…   
First off…a WARNING. This fic contains death as well as yaoi. I….I really don't want to reveal any couples or it'll ruin the story   
And next up is a DISCLAIMER wittily stating that I DO NOT own Naruto along with some side remark that I indeed DO own it to attempt to earn some giggles form the readers. 

Now, continue on and read, and be sure to review!

Chapter one: Hurry & May 

Sasuke P.O.V.

Murder.

Kakashi is telling me that there's a murderer in the village and an innocent boy has been killed. I'm standing at my door with a blank expression on my face. I can't seem to force myself to care as Kakashi announces that everyone has to gather in the centre of the town for a meeting and then a funeral the next day. I nod as he finishes up, staring at me to make sure that I understand.

"Who died?" I ask politely.

"Someone you don't know or truly care about" Kakashi replies, reading my emotions perfectly. I rub the back of my neck uncomfortably, ashamed for being caught. Maybe I should be ashamed for not caring…

Kakashi leaves, giving me half an hour to stay alone in my house and think before the meeting. I sigh and sit down onto my couch and lean against the armrest. I absently watch the clock ticking by the seconds.

No wait, that's a digital clock. Damn, I need more sleep.

For some reason I can never get to sleep these days, so I end up staying awake, trying to sleep anyway (even though it never works.), or go out on a stroll. I usually just end up on that hill overlooking the village. It's a good place to think and rest. I go there even more frequently than I enter my own house. I guess it could be because it's farther away from the idiots and the freaks.

I glance up at the clock and realise that it's time to go. I stand up, stretch a little bit, and head out the door to the town square.

Naruto P.O.V.

NO!

I'M LATE! I'M LATE! I'M LAAATE! I can't believe it, Kakashi arrives at my house 5 minutes before the meeting and I'm not even fully dressed! Grr..I'll have to yell at him later…Ack! It's already started!

I launch myself into the mass of people to make it look like I was there all along.

"This poor innocent boy was MURDERED. This is a SERIOUS crime and we MUST find the perpetrator so that we can properly punish them. He was found in his bed, already bled to death, this morning. Tomorrow we shall have a funeral to honour this young boys life…No matter how much it was shortened, I'm sure he was happy living here for the time that he did." Iruka announces, with a solemn look on his face.

I look around at all of the villagers looking so melancholy and crying, and I can't help but only feel sorry inside. I probably don't look sad on the outside though… I better try to look depressed, Sasuke pulls it off perfectly so I'll just try to mimic him…Where is he?

I search the crowd for the raven-haired boy and I find him looking quite bored with his arms crossed. I change my mind about copying him, because he looks pissed and I don't want to look that angry. Who else is sulky? Gaara!

It doesn't take long to find his fiery red hair and his darkened eyelids. He looks…Psychotic.…And he's not even BLINKING he's just staring in one direction and not moving. Forget it. .I'm going to go home, cook some ramen, and go back to bed.

"Rest In Peace" I whisper quickly before leaving the mass of mourning people.

Sasuke P.O.V.

I wonder what the murderer was thinking when he was killing this poor boy? Maybe he was scared of something, or he'd gone mad…Who knows. Maybe I should focus on the victim…

I look around, and don't see a whole lot of people that I know. Oh, wait, I don't have friends. I forgot that. I cross my arms impatiently and wait for Iruka to finish his speech, which for some reason doesn't register in my mind. I can't hear him properly. I notice that Sakura is nowhere to be seen and Naruto is making weird faces at me…I think he's trying to be stupid…

There's Lee, just…standing there…Okay…He's weird…Moving on…

RED.

I have to take a step back as I notice sharp eyes staring right at me. I look again and see that Gaara has turned his head and is now glaring at Rock Lee…I shudder at the contact. His eyes are like glass windows, only you can never read them…But I guess Gaara is kind of…a…"friend" Only as much as Naruto though. I glance back at Naruto and see him fleeing the scene. I smile inwardly, and decide to go to my spot to think.

I think too much…

"Where are you going?" A voice rasps grabbing my arm from behind.

I whip around to see bubble gum pink hair framing Sakura's pale smiling face. (along with her forehead. God forbid that you miss her enormous forehead.)

"Did I scare you?" She giggles, not letting go of my arm.

"No…" I reply, not sure of what to say. Maybe this is a good time to practice those "social-skills"…Forget it. I hate people.

"I'm going to go now. Bye." I say abruptly, shaking off her arm and wanting to be by myself.

"Oh…Okay…But be careful! We don't want anything to happen to you, do we?" she says playfully, skipping away and giggling like a madwomen.

Where did she come from, anyway? I turn around briefly, and she's already evaded my line of vision. I shrug and continue up the hill. I stand at the top looking at the tree for a while. It's dying…The roots are all gnarled, the bark is ripped off in places. The trunk is nearly black, and the leaves are all grey. I love this tree.

I start to sit down when I realise that all of the flower that used to be here are for some reason…dead. These bright red flowers used to always bloom here…They're still here, but wilted and…

Covered in blood.

The whole ground is wet and matted with blood. Some of the dried blood crunches under my feet as I walk to where the small river of red is coming from, feeling only a slight tingle of fear. My hurt is too numb to be afraid. I make it to the other side of the tree and see-

-OH MY GOD.


	2. Hurry and May

Child Prey

A/N: blinks and looks around curiously Eee..is it safe to come out? I'm so bad, no updates in forever. ;; Oh well, new computer, new start, so here's a little update on this. It's a tad. um...well...Gaara may SEEM OOC, but, well, in this fic he's a tad insane, so that makes it more normal for him to be weird! Bah, shut up, I know it's a bad excuse. Just read on!

DISCLAIMER: ok, do you really think I own Naruto? Seriously? If you think I actually own it, I love you.

Chapter 2: Cage

Sasuke P.O.V.

RED.

My eyes open slowly to see bright red fiery hair and green eyes framed by the blackness equivalent to a dark hole. Yes, his eyes are dangerous, like black holes.

"Daijoubu desu ka?" he asks me, surprisingly calm.

I look around and see that no one else is around, and the dead body is probably still on the other side.

"Hai…What happened?" I say, my voice shaking slightly. I can't see very well and I still feel a bit weak. I hate this feeling…I can't even think straight.

"You must've seen…or killed…This young girl and then fainted" Gaara says, eyeing me suspiciously.

"If I was a killer, I wouldn't faint. Only weak people faint…I mean…If YOU had seen the body you would've fainted! Don't look at me like that, I wouldn't do such a thing" I say heatedly, scaring myself by sounding like Naruto.

"I did see it…I was a bit shocked, but I wanted to help you, so I just…Waited for you to wake up. I didn't want to leave you and get help" he explains, his eyes holding concern. He hasn't blinked this whole time.

"I think I'm starting to regain my consciousness a bit more…I can barely see…I'm still by the tree, right?" I ask, blinking hard to berid myself of this blurry vision.

"Yes, by the tree lying on your back with your head in my lap" Gaara replies simply.

"In…Your…Lap…?" I repeat, wondering why I never noticed that his face was upside-down.

"You heard me, Sasuke!" He snaps moodily.

I don't reply to that. I can't protest in anyway…Gaara is creepy but he's kind of handsome… I like him… NO…The head rush is getting to me…

I suddenly feel dizzy again, as the strong scent of blood hits my brain. I roll over to my side (I think…) and quickly slip out of consciousness again.

-----LATER----

"OH MY GOD!"

My eyes open quickly. I see Sakura first, and then everyone else registers in my brain. Almost half of the village are crowded around me, and gaping at the dead body. I look around and see that Gaara had left. Stupid Gaara… I'm NEVER trusting him again…If I was more aware I would've left.

"Sasuke, you do realise that you're covered in blood and beside a dead body right?" Naruto inquires, being the first to step up to me. I blink and notice that EVERYTHING is stained red with blood.

"Thank you…Mr.Detective" I say sarcastically, letting him help me up.

"Sasuke, what happened?" Kakashi asks, being the second to step away from the awed crowd.

"I found this dead body here and…fainted. Then Gaara came out of nowhere while I was slipping in and out of consciousness." I explain, shooting Naruto a glare. If he so much as DARES to laugh at me fainting.

"Did you kill her?" Naruto asks, grinning widely.

"Of course not." I hiss as calmly as possible, frowning at his childish behaviour.

"Well, you're our prime suspect now, Sasuke." Kakashi replies, rubbing the back of his neck apologetically.

I stare coldly at Kakashi then look towards all of the other villagers. Their eyes contain fear. They contain hate. They contain resentment for me.

"Fine." I snarl brutally, storming off to wash off the blood and go have something to eat.

---

A/N: Abrupt end? Of course not. More to come...someday! Maybe some reviews will egg me on, ne? HINT DESU


End file.
